


Wand

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex tries to give her friend a warning about wand misuse but fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex stopped Louisa before she rode off to find more rune stones.

“Wait,” said Alex. “Before you go, did anyone teach you how to care for your wand?”

“No,” said Louisa. She looked at Alex’s wand, jammed in the pocket of her pants. “Doesn’t look like it needs much care though.”

“Yeah, well…” Alex took the wand out of her pocket and looked at it. “I’ve had it for a while. It’s used to me if that makes any sense.”

“I’ve read _Harry Potter_ ,” said Louisa. “Didn’t think wands were actually like that, though.”

“Kinda,” said Alex. “Wands recognise magic signatures. But what I meant was that my wand isn’t as… sensitive as it was before.” She laughed at her own wording. “Damn it, that sounded dirty.”

“You think?” Louisa giggled at her. An idea came to her. “Hey, what if-“

“Don’t even finish that question,” said Alex, laughing. “Trust me, you do not want to have to explain to people why you have magic burns where no magic should reach.”

Louisa winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, it hurts and it’s embarrassing,” said Alex. “Even if it does feel good at the time.”

“You mean like rope burn?” asked Louisa.

“I did not need to know that,” said Alex, her face flushing. She rubbed her face with her hands, groaning. “Gross, now I’m never gonna get that image out of my head.”

“I guess that makes us even,” said Louisa. “So what else should you not do with your wand except for… that?”

“Plenty of stupid things,” said Alex. “And your girlfriend is to blame for most of them, not surprisingly.”

“What did she do?” asked Louisa. Lisa would probably tell her if asked, but maybe not.

“Used it to prop a window open and blew up half the room,” said Alex. “Annnd, let’s see… used it as a torch and nearly fell off a cliff because the light from it isn’t exactly great, tried to lean on it and snapped it in half, hit things with it to make them work again and ended up wrecking them forever, and that’s just in the last year.”

“Has Linda done anything stupid with it too?” asked Louisa.

“If you’re asking if she tried using it as a bookmark, then yes,” said Alex. “And she tried to read by the light of it. Meteor tried to eat it once.”

“Oh wow,” said Louisa, and laughed. “I shouldn’t be laughing, it was probably horrible at the time.”

“It was,” said Alex. “At least I only tried to-“

“Yeah,” said Louisa. She looked at her wand a little warily, then put it in one of the surprisingly-deep pockets of Lisa’s jacket.

“And you wouldn’t want to try that anyway,” said Alex. “Wands can get pretty filthy but I was just so damn horny that-“

“Stop,” said Louisa, blushing.

“And it did feel really good, like all tingly and-“

“You’re giving me ideas.”

“And damn it felt good when I-“

“You know what, I’m gonna do it.”

“What? No,” said Alex. “I was telling you not to.”

“You really need to work on making things sound dangerous,” said Louisa. “Instead of going on and on about how good it was, maybe you should’ve mentioned the pain afterwards.”

“Well, yeah, the runes did kinda burn when my magic reacted to my-“

“I get the picture,” said Louisa.

“It probably won’t hurt you too bad anyway because Lisa will be right there to heal you I assume,” said Alex. “Just remember to clean it off straight after.”

“Should I send Lisa to heal you too?” asked Louisa. “You’re going off to do that right now, I can tell.”

“No I’ll be fine, I’ve got… I’ll be fine,” said Alex, shrugging. Louisa raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

“If you say so,” said Louisa. With that she finally rode off, and Alex waited until she’d gone before teleporting to Scarecrow Hill.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex tries something new with her wand.

Alex was really starting to get sick of these sleepless nights. At least this time her body quickly gave her something to do. After making sure that her door was closed, Alex returned to her bed and got under the covers. Her window was closed too, she’d made sure of that on her way back to the bed.

She was wet, which was probably what had kept her awake in the first place. Very wet. Her fingers slid across her folds easily, and Alex bit her lip as she got an idea. Maybe she could put something in there. It might get rid of some of the wetness, if nothing else. Alex sat up, still stroking herself with one finger, and looked at her bedside table. Her personal grooming items were on the cupboard that had her clothes in it over near the door, and she really didn’t feel like getting out of bed. The only cylindrical object right near her was… her wand.

Alex picked up her rune wand, her heart pulsing in her chest and pussy, and looked at it. The runes on it were a bright purple, but they didn’t light the room up at all. This could be dangerous, but she always did dangerous things. She’d just deal with it later. For now…

The wand gave off little sparks as Alex rubbed it down her pussy. She felt more than saw it, the little jolts sending pleasure down to her toes. Breathing a little faster and feeling more than a little wet, Alex shoved the wand into herself. Feeling the sparks on the inside made her writhe on the bed, clamping her mouth shut so she wouldn’t moan too loudly. And then she did moan when the covers on the bed bumped the wand and sent sparks out again.

Alex clapped a hand over her mouth, then used her free hand to start moving the wand. Tapping it was nice enough, but she soon discovered that the runes etched into it produced a kind of ribbing effect. She twisted the wand and kept moving it in and out, moaning into her hand. She was already trembling after only a few seconds, and she hadn’t even touched her clit. Hopefully her orgasm wouldn’t be strong enough to knock out all the lights in the manor again. Or turn them all on, because that would be suspicious.

She’d never come so fast before. Or so hard. For a brief second as her body went stiff, Alex saw another world. And then she returned back to the real world to find herself biting down hard on her hand. The runes etched into the wand burned in response to her power, and Alex wouldn’t be surprised if there were now runes burned into the soft inner flesh. She pulled the wand free, feeling that it was slick with her juices, and wiped it on the sheets. Her whole body was still trembling with aftershocks, but she wouldn’t risk using the wand again. Her orgasm had left her sleepy, and that was all that she’d wanted. Smiling, Alex put her rune wand back in the drawer and just managed to pull her sleep shorts and panties back up before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth opened the door to find a very pained looking Alex on her doorstep.

“What did you do?” asked Elizabeth.

“I, uh…” Alex’s hesitation and fierce blush said more than her words could ever have.

“Oh, Alex,” said Elizabeth, shaking her head and tutting. “Rune wands don’t go there. Come on in, I have some ointment to put on the burns.”

Alex waited on Elizabeth’s couch while her supervisor rummaged in the basement for the right ointment. She’d woken up with a burning pain between her legs and for a moment had thought that she’d somehow contracted a sexual disease or infection. But then the night before had come back to her. The presence of runes burned into her thighs just confirmed it.

“It was worth it,” Alex muttered. She hadn’t slept so well in ages. She’d just wait until she had a healer before she tried it again.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa tries out a new thing with Lisa.

Louisa was more than a little nervous as she found Lisa’s mobile number in her contacts list and called her. She never got nervous around Lisa anymore, not even in the bedroom. Though, she usually wasn’t the one suggesting new things to play with… and apparently, this new thing had the potential to be dangerous. She’d seen what her wand could do. Though it might not be her wand that they were using… Would Lisa’s be just as dangerous? She had fired that blast at the Dark Riders, but that had been from her hand… and she was supposed to be the healer, so surely her wand wouldn’t be that dangerous.

“Hey,” said Lisa, answering on the first ring like she usually did.

“Hey,” said Louisa. “Um, I have an idea.” She looked at the innocent-looking wand sitting on her bedside table. “Wanna come over?”

“Is this a booty call?” asked Lisa, and Louisa could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes,” said Louisa, her cheeks heating. “I know it’s a little early but Alex gave me an idea.”

“She’s such a bad influence on you,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed, feeling some of her nerves disappear.

“I know,” said Louisa. “So, are you coming?”

“I’m coming to make you come,” said Lisa. Louisa’s pussy twitched at the promise in Lisa’s voice. When she ended the call, she paced the room, glancing at her wand every now and then. When Lisa knocked on the door, Louisa grabbed her wand in a sweaty hand and made her way to the door.

“I want you to fuck me with this,” said Louisa, holding up the wand. “Or, not my one, your one.”

“Ah, so Alex told you about that,” said Lisa. Louisa trembled slightly.

“Have you tried it?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, but only once. The druids said that I could accidentally impregnate myself if I played with it. Well, I say druids, but it was really Elizabeth,” said Lisa, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh,” said Louisa. “I didn’t think of that. But it makes sense. Life magic and all.”

“But I’m willing to give it a try,” said Lisa. “We just might have to use your wand.”

“Is that safe, though?” asked Louisa. “I have magic from all four circles.”

“Of course it’s safe,” said Lisa. “Alex’s didn’t kill her, did it?”

“No, it just left burns,” said Louisa.

“Exactly,” said Lisa. “So you’re perfectly safe. And I’ll heal the burns afterwards.”

“But won’t it hurt?” asked Louisa.

“Spanking is supposed to hurt, and it gets you off,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed, knowing that Lisa was right.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Louisa. She took Lisa’s hand and walked with her to her bedroom. There, she hesitated again. “Wait, but if I have magic from all four circles, that means that it could-“ She broke off into a moan as Lisa grabbed Louisa’s wand from her hand and dragged it between her legs. She felt magic dance teasingly over her pussy through her panties. She was glad that she’d worn a skirt today.

“Well, now we have the same risks as a straight couple. Only you can’t exactly put a condom on a wand,” said Lisa, her lips close to Louisa’s ear. Louisa giggled, though Lisa’s warm breath on her ear sent chills of delight rushing down her spine. She pulled away, looking seriously at her girlfriend. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I was nervous but not anymore.”

“Okay then,” said Lisa. She pulled Louisa’s panties down and off, then tossed them away. She dragged the wand over Louisa’s pussy again, through her folds, and Louisa moaned, her knees buckling. Lisa caught her, chuckling and rubbing the wand over her clit. Louisa moaned again, her juices running down her thighs. It was like an intense tingling, and she wondered what it would feel like inside.

Lisa gently pushed Louisa onto the bed, pushing her skirt up to expose her gleaming pussy. She rubbed the wand over it again, then paused at the entrance. Louisa moaned, moving her hips to try to get it to slip in.

“Good thing you’re used to dildos,” said Lisa, and pushed it in. Louisa cried out in pleasure at the feeling of the sparks hitting the inside of her pussy, clutching the sheets and moving her hips up and down. More sparks flew as Lisa pushed it in further, and Louisa didn’t think that it could get any better. Then, Lisa began thrusting it in and out.

“Oh, gods,” Louisa moaned, her legs trembling. She moaned loudly, then screamed as Lisa began thrusting faster. Every little spark sent pleasure through her, and she was almost becoming overwhelmed. She was probably going to pass out when she came.

She came moaning Lisa’s name loudly, her entire body tingling pleasantly. Though she could feel that it was quickly becoming too much. The wand was still sending sparks of pleasure through her, sending her over the edge again and again. Lisa could obviously see her struggling, because she pulled the wand out and replaced it with her fingers. Or maybe Lisa was just healing her, or maybe…

When Louisa came back to earth, her body tingled pleasantly and she could feel a less intense tingling in her pussy. Lisa removed her fingers and Louisa moaned softly.

“Was that too much?” asked Lisa, gently kissing Louisa’s forehead.

“A little, yeah,” said Louisa. “But I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“After you’ve recovered,” said Lisa. “And, uh, maybe take the morning after pill. Just in case.”

“I’ll get it tomorrow,” said Louisa, already closing her eyes again. Lisa gently took Louisa’s glasses off and took the wand to clean it in the bathroom. By the time she returned, her girlfriend was asleep again. Lisa kissed her forehead again and pulled the covers up over her before she left, leaving a note on the bedside table.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex experiments with her wand with Katja.

If anyone asked, Katja would tell them that she had definitely not lunged to grab her phone when it had vibrated, her heart pounding and her trembling palms becoming sweaty. And she certainly had not swiped her finger across the screen, then bungled the password almost too many times. She also hadn’t squealed with delight upon seeing Alex’s name above the message. She grinned when she read it. Straight and to the point. Just how she liked her bedmate.

_“Come over, I’m horny and I have an idea.”_

_“Where to?”_ Katja texted back, ignoring all the normal conventions around texting. This was a booty call, not romance. No matter what her fluttering heart and warm cheeks said.

 _“The usual,”_ Alex texted. Katja smiled and put her phone back in her rune-locked chest, then relocked it and teleported to the winery.

“Well, you weren’t kidding when you said you were horny,” said Katja, smelling Alex’s arousal even as soon as she arrived in the room.

“I was talking to Louisa and I ended up bringing up something I did a long time ago,” said Alex. “And I still do it sometimes, but then I have to go get healed.”

“Get healed? What kind of kinky things do you get up to, Alex?” asked Katja, trailing her fingers down Alex’s chest. It worked better with her clothes off, but Alex still shivered in delight anyway.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” said Alex.

“Try me,” said Katja with a smirk.

“See this?” said Alex, taking her wand out of her pocket.

“You use it as a dildo, don’t you?” said Katja with a knowing look at it. She’d already been wet when she’d received Alex’s text, but now her panties grew even damper.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” asked Alex.

“I’ve slept with your soul before, Alex,” said Katja. “We’ve had a lot of fun before. But the wand was never this exact shape before. You used to use a rune staff.”

“Well, this is more intimate,” said Alex.

“But I know from experience that we’ll have to go somewhere more private,” said Katja. “I can get a little… loud.”

“Can’t you fuck me with it?” asked Alex.

“Sadly, no,” said Katja. “There are spells in the wand to stop the Generals from using them.”

“Drat,” said Alex. “Do you have a wand?”

“I suppose we could alter one or make our own,” said Katja. “You’re smart enough to do that. Just don’t get it confused with your real rune wand.”

“So you’ve had sex with me so many times and yet you’re not tired of it?” asked Alex.

“Of course not,” said Katja. “You always find ways to surprise me. Sometimes you’re more dominant, sometimes you’re not.”

“Which do you prefer?” asked Alex.

“Any, as long as it’s you,” said Katja. “Now, hold onto me. As tightly as you need to.” Katja also told herself that the warmth that pooled in her stomach when Alex wrapped her arms around her was from the thought of what they were about to do.

“I’m really eager,” said Alex. “Can you disrobe me?”

“That would ruin all the fun,” said Katja. “The more eager you are, the wetter you are.”

Katja took her time getting undressed, dropping her coat first and then pulling her sweater off. Alex watched her with hungry eyes, and Katja both expected and wanted her to stand up and lick a line up from her waist to between her breasts. It only took a tiny bit of magic to send the thought into Alex’s mind, and Katja moaned and almost fell backwards. Alex wrapped her arms around her, though, pulling Katja closer to her so she could press kisses into her skin.

“Oh, gods,” Katja moaned. It wasn’t just the physical feeling that made her feel so good, either. Alex smirked against her skin, and then Katja suddenly felt a familiar sparking sensation trailing up her skin. She could barely feel the wood behind the sparks. Katja arched her back and gave a strangled squeal of delight.

“How long has it been?” asked Alex, pulling the wand away.

“So long,” said Katja, her skin twitching from the sparks. She really wanted more, now, so she pulled her skirt off, followed by her panties. Alex picked the damp panties up with her rune wand, then licked the dampness. She licked her lips, and Katja blushed and felt her pussy throb.

“Then I guess we’d better not waste any time,” said Alex. She set the wand down for a moment, and Katja longed to just grab it and fuck herself with it until she came over and over again. But she knew from experience that she’d only end up with scorched fingers and a useless piece of wood if she did that.

Instead, Katja watched Alex pull her tunic off, revealing tanned, toned skin that Katja had licked and kissed so many times before. The slight bounce that resulted from Alex removing her sports bra made Katja give a little moan of delight, and her hand drifted down to her dripping pussy. Alex grabbed it, then moved Katja’s hand to her own pussy, rubbing it through her pants.

“I’ll finger you later,” said Katja.

“Are you sure? I’m always too tired after playing to do more than wipe the juices off and put it away,” said Alex.

“I don’t require sleep like you do,” said Katja. “Don’t you remember?”

“You’ve fallen asleep beside me before,” said Alex.

“Shut up,” said Katja, and moved Alex’s hand to her pussy.

“Nah, I know what you want,” said Alex, withdrawing her hand and making Katja growl in frustration. 

But Katja’s scowl quickly vanished when Alex gently pushed Katja onto the bed on her back and trailed the sparking rune wand across her thigh. Katja moaned, moving her hips up and trying not to reach for the wand. This wasn’t a simple sex toy, after all. It was an artefact of incredible power, one that could just as easily kill her. But that was what made it so hot. Alex moved the wand up Katja’s leg, edging closer to her pussy, but then trailed over her mound and up to her stomach. Katja glared at her, even as her legs trembled.

“Do it,” said Katja.

“I don’t get to tease you much,” said Alex, drawing the wand tantalisingly close to Katja’s dripping folds. Katja groaned in frustration, curling her toes, but then yelped when Alex finally stopped teasing her and just shoved the wand in. Katja cried out in delight, clutching the sheets of the bed as the wand let off sparks of magic inside her. Alex began thrusting the wand in and out, grinning at the moaning, squirming girl beneath her. Katja moved her hips up, moaning louder, and squealed when Alex pulled the wand out and rubbed it over Katja’s clit. The sparks danced over her skin, setting it tingling, and Katja had to restrain herself from reaching a hand down to rub the tingling, tender flesh.

“Rub me while you fuck me,” said Katja.

“As you wish,” said Alex, moving the fingers of her free hand to Katja’s folds and rubbing them. “Too bad you can’t finger me while I do it.”

“I’ll eat you out afterwards,” said Katja. “And that’s a promise.”

“Good,” said Alex, and moved the wand back inside Katja. She twisted it as she moved it in and out, and Katja cried out in pleasure, feeling herself getting wetter. Her legs trembled as she got closer, and suddenly Alex was kissing her, moving the wand in and out a little slower. Katja moaned, being so close but unable to come just yet.

“Let me finish,” said Katja, getting a little frustrated now. “I’m so fucking close, now let me come.”

“Alright,” said Alex. “You just looked so hot.”

“I know,” said Katja, a little of her vanity surfacing. “I look hot all the time.”

“Yes you do,” said Alex, and began moving the wand faster and twisting it again. Katja arched her back, tipping her head back at the sheer pleasure of it, and let out her loudest moan yet. The tingles rushing through her body combined with the tingles in her pussy, and the rush of her orgasm rushed through her just as fast. Fortunately, Alex kept moving the wand, knowing that her bedmate liked to ride out her orgasm.

“Oh, god, Alex,” Katja moaned when she could speak instead of screaming.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” said Alex, grinning down at her. Katja nodded, moaning softly and moving her hips. Alex had left the wand in her, sending another wave of pleasure through her, and she moaned louder.

“Just as good as I remember,” said Katja. “Even better, actually. That wand really is something else.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Alex. She removed it slowly, wriggling it slightly, and Katja soon lost herself to another orgasm.

“Oh, fuck,” Katja moaned.

“Yeah, it feels good now, but it leaves burns,” said Alex.

“Not for me,” said Katja, already feeling the healing magic cooling the burns and healing them.

“That’s so unfair,” said Alex. “The only way I could get that would be if I did this with Lisa or Louisa.”

“Neither of whom you want to bang,” said Katja.

“Exactly,” said Alex. She finished withdrawing the wand and licked it. It was like licking a double-d battery, only she also had the enjoyment of tasting Katja’s juices.

“Come here,” said Katja, sitting up. Her legs still trembled and her muscles quivered, but she reached for Alex and pulled her pants and panties down. Alex had soaked her panties, and Katja licked her lips. Alex shivered in delight and allowed Katja to pull her down onto her. Katja’s tongue trailed over Alex’s folds, slipping up to her clit for just a second, and then dove inside Alex’s pussy. Alex moaned, arching her hips and trying to get Katja’s tongue deeper inside her. Katja flicked her tongue inside Alex’s pussy, wrapping her arms around Alex’s legs and sucking on her clit. Alex moaned louder at the pressure, her hips jerking as Katja bit down gently.

“Fuck,” Alex moaned. “I was thinking about the wand but I forgot how good you are at this.”

“You forgot?” asked Katja, looking offended. “Well then, I’ll just have to remind you.” Alex’s moans and cries of pleasure as Katja’s tongue moved over and inside her pussy made Katja feel wonderful. She knew that Alex probably felt wonderful too, her hips moving in time with Katja’s tongue. Alex certainly tasted wonderful, especially as she neared her orgasm. Katja didn’t even mind that Alex trapped her tongue for a moment, and she smiled when Alex moved off her and laid down beside her.

“I think we should do that more often,” said Alex.

“Did you like fucking me with your wand?” asked Katja. “Because I certainly did.”

“Oh, I could tell,” said Alex, grinning at her. She picked up the wand and wiped it off, frowning at the stickiness. “Damn, I’ll have to clean this properly before my next patrol.”

“So you’ll be shooting things with it not long after you’ve fucked me with it,” said Katja. “That’s funny.” She smirked.

“No, I prefer using my hands for that,” said Alex. “I mostly use the wand for reading the rune stones.”

“It has been quiet, hasn’t it?” said Katja. “Not that I mind. Plenty of time for us to do this.”

“It’s a good use of my time,” said Alex.

“I’m glad you think so highly of me,” said Katja.


End file.
